YOU
by Verlatte.2
Summary: aku tahu bahwa selamanya aku untukmu walau terkadang berat dan hampir menyerah kau selalu jadi penolongku( luhan), aku bisa sempurna karena ada kau (sehun) " Hunhan, Hunbaek, Krislu, boyxboy, Yaoi


Disini ku dengan air mata yang mengalir secara deras dipipiku, pemandangan yang membuat hatiku teriris perih seorang yang aku cintai sedang berciuman dengan seseorang, rasannya sakit sekali seperti ribuan tombak yang menusuk tepat di jantungku. Oh sehun sahabat sejak kecilku.

Oh sehun yang lebih senang belajar dengan buku-bukunya dan aku luhan yang lebih senang belajar sepak bola, keluargaku memang tak memperbolehkanku bermain sepak bola entah karena apa mereka selalu melarangku padahal itu adalah hobiku tapi sehun selalu menutupi hobiku dari keluargaku.

Saat masuk SHS sehun menjadi siswa yang populer karena ketampanannya dan kepintaran yang diatas rata-rata berbeda denganku aku terkenal tapi karena kebodohanku sejak hari dimana kakiku cidera karena bermain bola, sehingga aku tidak bisa bermain bola lagi. Sehun selalu membantu tugas-tugas sekolahku karena aku tergolong orang yang tak pandai, sampai kami berdua saling jatuh cinta dan menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Semua baik-baik saja tapi semenjak aku terkena masalah dan sehun melindungiku sampai dia hampir dikeluarkan dari sekolah gara-gara aku, aku mulai sadar, aku hanya menjadi beban untuknya. Aku selalu membuat masalah dan sehun selalu melindungiku dan dia selalu terkena impasnya.

Aku harus berpura-pura menghianatinya karena seseorang, seseorang yang akan mengancam sehun aku takut dia terkena masalah lagi karenaku, cukup dan aku memang tak pantas untuknya yang sempurna.

Sekarang sehun selalu memandangku dengan kebencian tidak ada tatapan lembut dan senyumannya hanya untukku, sikapnya sekarang sedingin es, jangankan menyapaku , menatapku sekarang mungkin enggan. _'maaf'_ batinku .

 **Normal Pov:**

Terlihat seorang namja berjalan di koridor sekolah dengan pesonanya, sampai seorang namja dengan eyeliner yang menghiasi matanya menghampirinya dengan senyuman yang memikat sehingga siswa-siswi yang di melihat bersorak, banyak yang menilai kalau mereka pasangan yang serasi, sehun yang terkenal dengan julukan ice prince serta kepintarannya dan baekhyun siswa yang hiper aktif serta kepintarannya. Baekhyun langsung bergelanyut manja dilengan sehun, sedangkan sehun hanya berwajah datar melihat baekhyun yang manja kepadanya, sampai onyx matanya melihat seseorang yang membuat darahnya mendidih Luhan mantan kekasihnya dan Kris sepupunya bergandengan mesra dia langsung menarik baekhyun dan menciumnya didepan umum tapi tatapanya tidak lepas dari Luhan.

Luhan yang mendengar terikan keras dari siswa-siswi melihat sehun berciuman dengan baekhyun dan sehun memandangnya penuh dengan kebencian serta amarah, luhan merasakan sesak didadanya dia mencoba berjalan santai melewati sehun yang sedang berciuman dengan baekhyun.

Ciuman itu terlepas saat kris dengan sengaja menyenggol bahu Sehun sehingga membuatnya terdorong. sehun berjalan kekelas dengan mengabaikan baekhyun yang ada didepannya serta mengabaikan terikan-terikan para fansnya.

Kejadian tadi membuat luhan benar-benar malas masuk kelas pikirannya terus melayang kejadian koridor. Dia meremas dadanya rasanya sakit sekali, dia merjalan keatap sekolah satu-satunya tempat yang mungkin bisa menengakan hatinya.

Luhan menutup matanya menikmati hembusan angin yang menyapu wajahnya. Sampai ada seseorang yang memeluknya dari belakang. Dan membisikan kata yang menenangkan untuk luhan yang membuat luhan berbalik dan memeluk sosok tersebut.

"menangislah jika bisa membuatmu lega" badan luhan mulai bergetar dalam pelukan namja dan tetesan-tetesan air mata membasai wajah cantiknya, namja itu terus mengelus punggung Luhan agar dia tenang, rasanya sangat sakit ketika melihat orang yang dicintai menangis untuk orang lain.

Luhan masih terisak dalam pelukan namja itu tanpa sadar ada seorang yang mencarinya dan melihat luhan berpelukan dengan namja lain _'aku menyesal mencarimu'_ batinnya tanpa tau kalau luhan sedang menangis.

.

.

Sehun berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju kelasnya dan berniat untuk mengambil tasnya terus membolos moodnya hari ini sangat buruk, saat sehun akan mengambil tasnya dia melihat baekhyun tersenyum padanya "minggir" ucap sehun ketus.

"cium aku dulu, baru aku minggir" ucap baekhyun dengan senyum yang menggoda

"sudah ku bilang aku tak tertarik padamu" jawab sehun mengambil tasnya lalu pergi, baekhyun yang akan mengejar sehun tapi sayangnya guru matematika yang terkenal killer sudah masuk kelas sehingga baekhyun mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengejar sehun.

.

.

Jam sudah menujukan pukul 7 malam Luhan sekarang berdiri di lapangan yang dulu sering sekali dia latihan berputar memori saat bersama sehun, dimana dia bermain bola dan sehun duduk di salah satu tempat duduk di dekat lapangan sepak bola sambil berpacaran dengan buku-bukunya, saat luhan bisa mengolkan bola ke gawang dia akan berlari dan memeluk sehun. Kenangan itu membuat dia tersenyum sendiri _'aku merindukanmu sehun'_ batinya. Dimana dia selalu menjahili sehun saat sehun sedang belajar. Mata luhan menangkap sebuah benda bulat di pinggir lapanganya dia coba menghampiri benda itu ternyata benar kalau itu bola luhan mengambil benda itu menaruh tasnya di pinggir lapangan lalu berjalan ketengah lapangan dan meletakan bola tersebut di tengah lapangan, lalu dia mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menendang bola tersebut tapi tiba-tiba kakinya merasa nyeri, luhan tidak peduli dia mengendang bola tersebut dan dia terjatuh karena kakinya benar-benar merasakan sakit tapi rasa sakit itu tidak sesakit saat melihat sehun berciuman, rasanya sakit sekali dan tanpa luhan sadari air mata mengalir dari matanya. Luhan menghapus kasar air mata itu tapi semakin di hapus semakin deras seakan langit juga merasakan kesakitan Luhan dan hujanpun menguyurnya. Luhan mencoba berdiri tapi dia terjatuh lagi karena kakinya sulit digerakan. Luhan badan Luhan mulai mengigil dia ingin berteriak tapi di sekitar situ sepi sekali. Luhan merasakan perutnya yang sakit karena dari pagi belum sarapan ditampah lagi dia terjebak ditengah lapangan dengan kakinya yang sulit digerakan dan tiba-tiba kepalanya mulai pening dan penglihatanya mulai kabur.

 **SKIPP**

 **Sehun Pov.**

Hari moodku benar-benar buruk apa lagi waktu melihat luhan tadi semuanya bertambah buruk sebenarnya aku tidak bisa membenci luhan, tapi aku kecewa dengannya, aku ingin kita seperti dulu berbagi suka dan duka bersama tapi semenjak luhan kakinya cidera dan tidak bisa bermain bola aku merasa sifatnya sedikit berubah dan dia berselingkuh dengan sepupuku sendiri wu yi fan. Rasanya sakit sekali hatiku. Aku mencoba melupakan semua tapi tetap tidak bisa.

"sehunnnn..." teriak eommaku

Aku langsung turun menemui eommaku sebelum teriakannya membuat seluruh kaca dirumah pecah

"ne eomma"

"tolong antarkan makanan ini ke tempat luhan, akhir-akhir ini dia jarang kemari" ucap eomma dan dengan terpaksa aku mengambil makanan itu dan mengantar kerumah luhan.

Aku berjalan kaki dan memakai payung saat ini sedang hujan juga jarak rumah luhan tidak terlalu jauh, kaki melangkah dan aku terdiam di depan lapangan, aku tersenyum mengingat kenangan-kenanganku bersama luhan

Deg..

tiba-tiba aku merasakan jantungku berdetak cepat ada kekawatiran mendalam tapi aku coba menepis, aku melanjutkan perjalananku lagi tapi kakiku tersandung dan aku melihat tas, tas itu 'seperti tidak asing bagiku ditambah lagi ada bandul rusa tidak salah lagi ini tas luhan' batinku. Apa jangan-jangan dia diculik pikiran negatifku terus mungcul di otakku, aku benar-benar khawatir

 **Sehun Pov End**

Sehun berjalan dan berhenti di depan lapangan yang dulu sering tempat luhan bermain bola disana, sehun tersenyum mengenang kenangan-kenangannya bersama luhan.

Deg..

Tiba-tiba sehun merasakan jantungnya berdebar cepat asa kekhawatiran mendalam di hatinya tapi sehun mencoba menepis dan melanjutkan perjalannya tetapi dia tersandung tas, sehun mengamati tas tersebut 'seperti tidak asing' batin sehun 'luhan' saat melihat bandul rusa ditas itu, kepalanya di penuhi pikiran negatif, tiba-tiba oniknya melihat sesuatu di tengah lapangan dia berjalan menuju tengah lapangan seakan jantungnya akan copot dia melihat luhan pingsan dengan baju basah dan kotor

"luhan.. bangun " teriak sehun lalu mengangkat luhan dan di gendong di belakang 'lebih ringan dibanding dulu' batin sehun dia berjalan menuju rumah luhan untung rumah luhan tidak begitu jauh dari lapangan itu, sekitar 10 menit sehun sampai rumah Luhan sehun mencari kunci yang diletakan diatas lonceng dan membuka pintu itu lalu membawa luhan kekamar. Dengan ragu sehun mengantikan pakain luhan sempat dia menatap tubuh luhan dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan kulit bersih seperti bayi kulit putih tapi sehun mencoba menghilangkan pikiran tersebut.

Sehun menyalakan penghangat ruangan dan mengolesi tangan dan kaki luhan dengan minyak angin. Dia mengamati kamar luhan tidak berubah hanya seprainya saja. Sampai pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah figura dirinya dan luhan sedang tertawa bersama. Sehun membelai rambut luhan , dan menatap luhan mulai dari mata hidung pipi hingga bibir luhan dan entah setan apa yang menguasai sehun dia mengecup bibir luhan seakan dia tidak puas dia menempelkan bibirnya agak lama dan rasanya enggah untuk melepasnya, sehun mulai melumat bibir luhan agak lama dan sehun melepasnya membelai bibir luhan dan mengecup berkali-kali.

Eug..

Sehun merasakan jantungnya berdetak kencang melihat luhan sadar, dia takut ketahuan.

"sehun" ucap luhan saat melihat sehun didepannya, tapi luhan merasa kalau dia hanya bermimpi, sehun yang mengelihat luhan menyebut namanya tersenyum tulus tapi dia bingung kenapa luhan hanya diam, apa dia ketahuan sudah mencium luhan saat luhan pingsan rasanya keringat dingin keluat dari tubuhnya.

"sehun" ucap luhan lagi

"ne" jawab sehun

"apa aku bermimpi, jika ia aku ingin tidak bangun" ucap luhan lagi, sehun hanya terdiam mendengar ucapan luhan.

"aku minta maaf, aku selalu jadi bebanmu, gara-gara aku kamu selalu terkena masalah" ucap luhan

"aku minta maaf..hik,,, hikkk.." isak luhan, sehun yang mendengar perkataan luhan langsung memeluk luhan. 'apa ini alasan luhan berubah' batinn sehun

"kamu bukan beban untukku lu.. " ucap sehun

"mimpi yang indah" ucap luhan

"kau tidak bermimpi lu, aku didepanmu" sahut sehun

"siapa yang bilang kau beban untukku" lanjut sehun melepas pelukanya dan menatap luhan

"tidak usah menghibur" ucap luhan lirih dan mendukkan kepalanya

"tatap aku lu" luhan menatap sehun dan membelai wajahnya

"kau terlihat nyata" sehun yang frustasi mendengar ucapan luhan mencium luhan lalu menatap luhan dan meletakan tangan luhan kedadanya

"aku mencintaimu lu" ucap sehun, luhan yang sadar kalau dia tidak bermimpi dia merasakan jantungnya berdebar kencang seperti ada kupu-kupu yang berterbaran di perutnya langsung memeluk sehun dan membisikkan kata "maaf sehun, tapi aku selalu menyusahkanmu, kau bodoh mencintaiku" sehun hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan luhan, dia mempererar pelukannya "aku tidak peduli, dan aku tahu kalau kau mencintaiku, kamu tidak pernah jadi beban untukku aku justru merasa sempurna bisa jadi penolong untukmu, selalu ada untukmu, harusnya aku yang minta maaf dan meragukamu, aku mencintai mu luhan, jangan dengarkan kata orang lain, saranghae luhan " ucap sehun mengecup pucuk kepala luhan.

END


End file.
